falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valle Hermoso
Situated in the Northern part of the Cattle Country, Valle Hermoso was for the most part spared of the nuclear devestation that flattened much of Northern Mexico becoming a successful brahmin ranching town after the post-war chaos subsided. With the arrival of Asa Jackson and his herd of Longhorns, the town switched over to primarily raising cattle as demand for beef soared. Yet this boon brought its own set of curses upon the town, the town was struck with an epidemic of mad cow disease, and has constantly been the target of both cattle rustlers and mercenaries hired by the brahmin barons of Falfurrias, Texas. This lead to the founding of the Valle Hermoso Cattlemen's Association, and the town's current law enforcement entity; The Valle Hermoso Rangers. History Pre-War Valle Hermoso, being named after the formation which it inhabits, was founded in 1821 by a small party of ''vaqueros ''looking to escape the overbearing presence of the Mexico's then oppressive military dictator Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna, and the hefty taxes he levelled upon the lower classes. The town grew up around a natural spring and within three years had turned into a small, but thriving ranching community living just within the bounds of the law. It was in this state that the town would remain as it played host to bandits, gunmen, drug runners, and at one point the Italian Mob. Yet it was not until the 1970s that the town's tenuous legal standing truly began to catch up with it's residents. It was 1973 when the Gulf Cartel moved into the city and integrated it into the massive drug super-highway that came up from Colombia and ended in the United States. For the next thirty years the town would become a battlefield as the Gulf Cartel and its rivals fought for control of the town's route into the United States, often times leading to deadly consequences for many of the locals. Meanwhile the drug usage rate skyrocketed and more and more of the town's wealth became centered around the production and sale of narcotics. Eventually the Mexican Army was called in by the state government and the town was forcefully cleansed of its unsavory inhabitants, as soldiers went house to house arresting known cartel members. Following the crack down on the cartel, the town's history again hit a plateau, as things once again settled down amongst the inhabitants. It wasn't until the invasion of Mexico by the United States that things truly livened up again in Valle Hermoso. For the most part the Mexican military personnel in Tamaulipas put up very little resistance to the incoming American invaders, and the region soon came under the administration of an American Military Directorate, with Valle Hermoso coming under the jurisdiction of the 26th Armored Cavalry Regiment and its young, hot headed commander: Colonel Everett Calley. The Colonel and his regiment of reservists and draftees didn't transition well from their role as combatants into the town's occupiers and law enforcement. Boredom quickly set in among the rank and file, and many of the men took to drinking, usually leading to violence between the soldiers and locals. And despite repeated requests being made to Colonel Calley to control his men, the Colonel, resenting his posting to such a backwater, did little to help the situation. At one point he issued an order that anyone who opposed American military personnel in the conduct of their business were liable to be arrested and tried by tribunal, he only withdrew this directive when it threatened to cause a full scale uprising among the locals. Things remained this way until the day the bombs fell on October 23, 2077. The Great War For the residents of Valle Hermoso October 23, 2077 seemed, at first, to be just another mundane weekday. They were only tipped off to the impending nuclear holocaust when air raid sirens began to blare all across town, military aircraft zoomed overhead, and, eventually, massive mushroom clouds began to appear in the distance. Valle Hermoso was, itself, not targeted by either Chinese or American bombers. Yet the Generalissimo of Bolivia at the time, seeking to repay Mexico for cutting its oil exports to Bolivia, targeted Mexico with its small nuclear arsenal. Thus as China and America went about annihilating each other, Bolivia set about destroying Mexico. Tampico, and the nearby city of Reynosa were all struck by Bolivian bombs, on top of the Chinese weapons that had already struck there. The resulting panic sent throngs of people towards the American border, Colonel Calley, hoping to maintain some semblance of order in Valle Hermoso, attempted to rally his men along with the local Mexican constabulary. For the most part both forces had deserted their posts, yet those who did stick around were determined to keep Valle Hermoso, sane and orderly. Martial law was declared, a curfew was enacted and orders to shoot any American & Mexican military personnel seen away from their post. The town and surrounding area descended into chaos as the nuclear fire died down, and the massive clouds of radiation began to set in. The town was quickly struck with a shortage of all essentials, leading to Calley ordering his men to take whatever they, and the town needed from passersby and other survivors. Still the shortages led most of the local merchants to raise their prices, leading to Calley enacting price controls. This only served to exacerbate the shortages. However, the town quickly banded together, and in cooperation with Calley and his men, survived. Initial Survival Brahmin Boom The Arrival of Asa Jackson Government Write the second section of your page here Economy Notable Residents Category:Places Category:Tamaulipas Category:Mexico Category:Adoptable